ephemeral_riftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Plague Doctor
Dr. Corvus Dunwich Clemmons, popularly known as The Plague Doctor, is a 15th-century medicine man who aims to fulfill everyone's ASMR needs. He is the brother (not by blood) of Professor William E. Clemmons and is brother in law to Margaret Clemmons. He seems to be a combination of some of ER's characters' personalities as well as keeping his own. In a few videos it is stated that he has family in all of Europe (which explains his vocal inflections). He has stated that he is the owner of a time machine. Like Professor Clemmons, Corvus is immortal, though whether they possess the same form of immortality or not is unclear. According to Corvus, his immortality stems from a special serum that keeps him alive. Over time, however, the body produces antibodies to fight the serum. For this reason, Corvus has shown an interest in vampire blood as a means of maintaining his immortality. To what extent the serum preserves Corvus's physical form is unknown, but his hands were surgically replaced A Recipe for Relaxation. Corvus stated that his last pair lasted quite a while, implying that it was not the first time he had surgically replaced his hands. Corvus is shown to take on primarily doctor-like roles in the videos in which he appears, though recently it seems he has taken up interest in cooking as well as a security guard as the Arkham Mall Busted by Mall Cop #2. Appearance The Plague Doctor dresses in a full black robe. He wears white or black leather gloves and has a beak mask, sometimes brown-black or white, and finally a black hat, all of which cover the whole of his face. He says he covers himself so thoroughly because he is so old that he appears frightening to others, it is also hinted that his face was disfigured in an accident. It is stated that the reason Corvus covers his face is because his true form will drive an observer insane An Emergency VisitThe Plague Doctor's Apprentice. In some videos Corvus wears a black hood and hat. Personality Corvus D. Clemmons has a warm and inviting, yet mysterious, aura to him. It is almost as if he's putting up a pleasant facade to keep one from discovering his secret intentions. Nonetheless, he genuinely cares for his patients and wants to help them. He seems to be a happy person, he loves to think and ponder out loud, and he is also a very down to earth person. Corvus Clemmons is also surprisingly human and relatable, professing love for video games and other activities one a plague doctor would have no knowledge of. His German accent also adds to the effects of his ASMR treatments. Despite being on the staff with his evil brother, he is friends with many of the Sanitarium Patients, such as Deep One Dave, Russ the Rhino, and Patient 72. Trivia *His initials C.D.C may be a reference to the Center for Disease Control. *Corvus frequently extends shorter words into longer words that aren't grammatically correct such as pet to petted. *Rift mentions that Kiefer Sutherland's doctor character in the movie ''Dark City ''was an unconscious inspiration for his portrayal of Corvus Sleep for the Sleepless ASMR. *Corvus was named by the subscribers after Ephemeral Rift posted this video. *Corvus appears to be ambidextrous as in The Great Pumpkin episode he uses his right hand to take notes, yet he uses his left hand in the Melon Relaxation episode. *Corvus seems to have a bit of a sweet-tooth, enjoying a variety of candies throughout some of the videos he appears in. *Corvus may be bi-polar, with white mask Corvus being focused on his job and black mask Corvus being focused on helping patients, but there has also been sightings and mentions of a red, purple and green mask. References Category:Characters